History Trouble Maker
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Sequel to 'Welcome Home'. Little Jackson Jett Calloway is now 2 years old. What trouble can he stir on his 2nd birthday?


**Sequel to 'Welcome Home'. You need to read 'Air Force One Baby' and ****'Welcome Home' before reading this!!! Please read and review! This one shot is for Misbehavin' and Kikidevil17.**

**History Trouble Maker**

Little Jackson Jett Calloway was celebrating this 2nd birthday today. And boy, did he make his parents run after him all the time. He was a little trouble maker.

As the twins sat watching TV, well Horace was watching TV and Rebecca was instant messaging some guy, Amy and Jackson were playing fighting behind the couch. Amy, of course was being gentle not to hurt her little brother.

Mackenzie and Rod were taking a day off, playing around in bed, while Jim, who was now Mackenzie's Vice President was taking over for her for the day, so she could spend the day with her family for little Jackson's birthday.

Mackenzie and Rod were really getting in to what they would doing, when they heard a scream and then crying coming from the living room, fearing Jackson had gotten hurt.

They quickly got dressed and ran out of their bedroom in to the living room to see that it was actually Amy who just gotten hurt and the coffee table was broken.

Mackenzie ran over to her youngest daughter and lifted her up, pulling her in to a hug as she cried.

Amy placed her head on her mother's shoulder and cried. Mackenzie sat on the couch with Amy after shooing everyone out of the room.

She rubbed soothing circles on her daughter's back. "What happened, baby?" she asked, trying to find out how she got hurt and how the coffee table broke.

"I---I stopped playing fighting with Jack and turned around, and he pushed me, catching me off guard and I went flying in to the coffee table" she sobbed.

Mackenzie gently pulled Amy away from her shoulder, so she could take a look at her daughter's face, and only just noticing that she was bleeding from a cut on her head.

"Ok, baby, let's go get that cut looked at"

Amy nodded as her mother placed her on her hip, before getting off the couch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mackenzie took her daughter to the Presidential Doctor and had her head looked at.

The doctor cleaned off the blood, before examining the cut, before looking at Mackenzie.

"It's quite a deep cut, Ma'am. It's going to required stitches"

Mackenzie rubbed the back of her neck and nodded. "Ok" she replied, knowing that Amy was going to feel like an outcast at the party with stitches in her forehead

Dr Cabot, the new Presidential Doctor was about to inject a needle beside the wound to numb the area, when Amy screamed.

"Mommy!"

Mackenzie understood that her daughter was scared of the needle and went over to her and pulled her in to a hug, so Dr Cabot could do her job.

"Everything ok now, Ma'am?" The tall, model-looking brunette doctor asked.

"Yes" Mackenzie answered, still holding her daughter close.

She then whispered in to Amy's ear, "Close your eyes, baby girl"

Amy took her mother's advice and closed her eyes.

Dr Cabot then numbed the area to put in stitches, as the needle went in, Amy screamed.

Mackenzie whispered soothing words in to Amy's ear, until the pain was over as the stitches were put in to the numb wound.

"All done, Amy" Dr Cabot said, as she took her gloves off.

Amy dislodged herself from her mother's grip and smiled. "Thank you"

"You're welcome, Amy"

Mackenzie got off the bed and looked down at Amy. "Go get ready for the party, baby"

"Yes, Mommy" she replied and skipped off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mackenzie and Rod were in the Presidential Bedroom getting ready for the party, as the kids got ready in their bedrooms, except Jackson who was getting ready with his parents.

Rod had just finished putting on Jackson's little bowtie and Mackenzie had just finished putting in her earrings that matched her shiny, satin red ankle length dress, when they heard a scream.

"That's Amy" Mackenzie said, panicking.

Before Rod could say a word, Mackenzie was gone.

Rod looked down at Jackson. "You couldn't help but cause trouble on your birthday, could you, buddy?"

Jackson looked up at his father and started laughing as he nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mackenzie ran in to her daughter's bedroom, to see her looking at her stitches in the mirror and crying.

"Oh, baby girl" Mackenzie said as she walked over to her daughter and gave her a hug.

"These stitches make me look ugly" she sobbed.

Mackenzie guided her daughter of to the bed and they sat down in a hug. "Baby, they're just stitches, they'll be gone in about a week. I know you don't practically want them there for the party, but no-one will say anything, I promise you"

Amy pulled back and looked up at in to her mother's eyes. "Really?"

Mackenzie wiped away her daughter's tears. "Really, baby. No-one messes with my babies"

Amy giggled a bit and smiled.

"There's that beautiful smile...Are you ready to go now?"

"Yep"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Mackenzie and Amy walked in to the party everyone were already there and fussing over the two year old history maker and trouble maker.

Mackenzie walked over and picked up her youngest child, placing him on her hip. "Happy birthday, baby"

"Fank ou (thank you) Mommy" he replied and gave his mother a tiny, sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Jackson Jett Calloway was definitely a mama's boy, even though he caused trouble all the time.

Mackenzie sat down on a chair with Jackson on her lap and gave him his first present. He ripped off the wrapping paper in seconds and inside was a toy jet. He smiled, he loved jets.

"Me wuv it, mommy"

Mackenzie gave him a kiss and placed him on the floor, so he could talk to everyone one by one and get his presents.

She walked over to Rod, Rebecca and Horace.

"Mom, why is Jackson's middle name, Jett?" Rebecca asked, curious all of a sudden.

Mackenzie and Rod looked at each other smiling and just about laughing before looking back at their eldest two children.

Rebecca and Horace put two and two together. Horace began laughing and shaking his head as he walked away.

Rebecca had a disgusted look on her face. "Don't tell me that you two did it on Air Force One and he was conceived on it?"

Mackenzie tried to hold back a smile as Rod walked away also.

"Mom, you and Dad are so disgusting"

Mackenzie laughed. "Aw, come on Becca, you're the one that wanted to know"

"Well I wish I didn't ask" Rebecca said and walked away, still with a disgusted look on her face.

Her youngest brother was not only born on Air Force One, he was also conceived on it, and this grossed her out.

* * *

**Well there it was. Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
